fightlikeawarriorcatfandomcom-20200214-history
TimeClan/Roleplay
No archives yet. Bluewhisker stepped out of the warriors den with a yawn. Cats were bustling about, and a dawn patrol was leaving. Bluewhisker didn't know why, but she felt that today would be a good day. -- EmmatheFoxwing (talk) 00:56, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Brightfire called to her leader. "Snowstar! Should I organize the patrols?" As she waited for an aswer, she bgean to groom her thick, long fur. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 01:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker flicked an ear as she heard Snowstar reply 'Yes.' to some cat's question. She stretched, assuming that it was probably only Brightfire preparing to arrange patrols. "Bluewhisker! Come on, we're battle training!" Brightfire called. Snowstar had told her to practice their moves, in case they were attacked by another clan. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 17:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Got it!" Bluewhisker meowed, walking over to Brightfire. Brightfire lead the way to the hollow. She sighed, and turned around, waiting to be attacked. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 18:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker pounced, attempting to tackle Brightfire, but ended up facefirst in the grass. "Do you have to be such a clumsy mousebrain?!" Brightfire snapped. She wasn't in a good mood. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 18:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "You don't have to be rude. I have some stuff on my mind." Bluewhisker flicked her tail, crouching and preparing to pounce again. "Then stop fighting like a kittypet, and attack me," Brightfire growled. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 19:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Bluewhisker stood up. "Don't you dare call me that!" "I'm Clan deputy, I'll speak to you however I like. I'm just in a rotten mood today, my apologies," Brightfire retorted. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 22:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'll have none of you calling me a kittypet." Bluewhisker flattened her ears. "Believe me, you're not the only one in a rotten mood." "I'm sorry, when did you become clan leader?" Brightfire snapped. She stalked off into the trees, hissing, ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 22:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker thought about following Brightfire, but she decided not to. She lay down in the clearing, images of her two best friends flashing through her mind. Goldenpelt, who probably hated her, and Stoatclaw, who had not only gone to be a kittypet, but was no longer herself. Brightfire stopped at a cliff. Would they miss me? She thought to herself. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 23:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker found herself singing a song quietly. It was a song she had heard her sister singing. "Sometimes I wish I was never born at all....." Brightfire sighed. She was done. She put a paw on the edge of the cliff, staring below, at the jagged rocks and hard ground. She'd never survive, if she jumped. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 02:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker stood shakily. She wanted to end herself. Why not? There was nothing left of her. Just a hollow shell of her true personality. She wandered around, searching for a way she could take herself out. Eventually she found the pit Snowstar had fallen into five moons ago. She had lost a life because of it. The only reason she didn't lose all her lives was because she landed on a ledge that stuck out. No one actually knew why she lost that life. Bluewhisker stared at the pit. She noticed that there were many sharp rocks near the bottom. The pit wasn't the deepest, but those spikes. They could kill a cat. Brightfire sighed heavily. She was Clan deputy. She'd have to resign, before doing anything. But, she didn't want to go back into that camp....and face them. She had to do it, though. Say her last goodbyes. End her deputyship. She wasn't going to become leader, anyway, so what did it matter? Slowly, she padded away from the cliff and toward TimeClan camp, a tear sliding down her cheek. ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 23:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker was still sitting at the edge of the pit, staring down at the spikes. Was it worth it? It wasn't like anyone would miss her. Goldenpelt might miss her, but it would be better for the golden-furred she-cat if the one who always mocked her was dead. Brightfire might miss her, but she would find someone else to be friends with. Brightfire sighed. "Snowstar?" She mewed, at the foot of her leader's den. ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 01:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar flicked an ear. "Come in, Brightfire." she mewed. ----- Bluewhisker put a paw on the edge of the pit. That's when she heard the pawsteps. At first they were slow. Then they stopped. Then they became rushed and headed towards her... Brightfire stepped into the den. "I....I'd like to resign from my current position as clan deputy," She mewed. ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 02:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "B-but why?" Snowstar asked. ------ Bluewhisker turned around to see Goldenpelt rushing towards her. "I have my reasons," Brightfire mewed curtly. "But, if Bluewhisker could take my place, that would be wonderful. She deserves it, Snowstar. Now, I know it isn't my place to influence your decision, but just something to consider." She turned and padded out of the den. ShoonDerpI can't stand the pain....and I can't make it go away 02:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar was absolutely silent, not sure what to say. She decided that she wouldn't tell the Clan about Brightfire stepping down just yet. She wanted to decided on the next deputy. ----- Bluewhisker flinched as Goldenpelt sat down next to her and wrapped her tail around her back. "Go away, Goldenpelt. I want to be alone." Brightfire walked out of camp, and straight back to the rocky cliff. She sat on the edge, thinking. Then, she stood up. She was going to do it. She was done. She looked down at the bottom, and then, threw herself off the cliff. Her body caught on all the jagged edges, and she hit the bottom with a sickening thud, immediately falling unconscious. She was barely breathing, and bleeding severely from everywhere on her abused body. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 23:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar decided she would sleep on it. ----- Bluewhisker tried to shove Goldenpelt away, but the young warrior was having none of it. "Are you okay?" she asked. Bluewhisker didn't bother lying. Goldenpelt already knew. "Problems with, well, you know." "Family and friends?" "Bingo." "BLUEWHISKER!" Reedshine screeched. "It's Brightfire, come quick!" ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 23:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Bluewhisker jumped when Reedshine yelled. She nearly fell, but Goldenpelt bit down on her tail and yanked her back onto all four paws. Reedshine started running with the two young warriors right behind. Brightfire lay, unconscious, on the bottom of the cliff. ---- Snowstar paced around in her den. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 01:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening?!" Goldenpelt wondered as they continued to run. "Notime to explain! COME ON!" Reedshine shrieked, skidding to a halt, and pointing below. "Look." She murmured to Bluewhisker. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 02:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Dear StarClan...." "Goldenpelt, get Snowstar!" Reedshine called. She turned to Bluewhisker. "Let's get down there." ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 15:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "O-okay...." Goldenpelt raced off, leaving Bluewhisker and Reedshine. Reedshine jumped down the cliff, signaling Bluewhisker to follow. ShoonDerpThey love to watch me fall...they think they know it all.. 15:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC)